Catch My Breath
by NarutoYuriQueen
Summary: (AU) After the once shy Sakura Haruno came to Hinata's rescue when they were children, the former Hyuga heiress loved her and when she finds herself on the same team as her long time crush, Hinata hopes to not only to gain Sakura's affections but to become strong enough to protect her as well.
1. Prologue

_Title:_ catch my breath  
**Summary:** After the once shy Sakura Haruno came to Hinata's rescue when they were children, the former Hyuga heiress loved her and when she finds herself on the same team as her long time crush, Hinata hopes to not only to gain Sakura's affections but to become strong enough to protect her as well.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I honestly don't think I'm that creative to come up with a story like it and if I did it would take me a lot longer than fifteen years to make it.**

**A/n:** A "What if" fanfiction I decided to make after looking through the SakuHina tag on tumblr.

This story probably won't get that much attention, but if it does I am sincerely grateful for all the support I get and hope you continue to read and follow this story till the end! So please read, review, and show me some love too? (Fanfic fail...)

**[X]**

_I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you._

**[X]**

Prologue

At seven years old, Hinata Hyuga was sure about a few things. First, her father was the strongest shinobi she ever knew. Second, she was positive that her cousin Neji Hyuga hated her. And third, being bullied every time she was out of Kou's sight was going to continue for a long time.

"Gloomy girl!"

"Weird eyes!"

"No wonder you have no friends!"

Hinata sniffled at the three boys words but she made no effort to defend herself. This was an activity that had been taking place ever since she had joined the Ninja Academy a few years prior. She would attempt to do something on her own, and pretty soon Atsushi, Kenta, and Ganta would follow in pursuit with fists and kicks and insults. Hinata had tried to do something about it earlier, but she couldn't even hold her own in sparring matches against one person let alone three! The blunette felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

Fighting them would be pointless and hoping that Kou, or anyone else for that matter, would come to her rescue was just as pointless.

"A-ano..."

_Huh?_ Hinata looked up from her dusty pants and looked up to see who had intervened the torture she was going through. It was a girl, and while Hinata hadn't personally known her, she knew the pink-haired girl as Sakura Haruno. She had heard plenty of rumours surrounding the girl, most having to do with her large forehead. Hinata could never tell much of a difference though, it looked like a regular forehead to her.

Atsushi looked agitated. "Huh? What do you want?"

Sakura flinched back when she received a glare from all three boys. "I-it isn't good to hit girls." She wanted to kick herself for stuttering.

The ring leader of the three bullies just scoffed and smiled mockingly, "And what are you gonna do about it Billboard Brow?" On cue, both Kenta and Ganta began to laugh as if their leader cracked the funniest joke in the world. Hinata felt the second hand embarrassment flow into her and looked back down at the dirt she was laying on. She definitely knew the feeling of being teased, but she never experienced it happening in front of other people.

"Tell," Sakura hesitated, doubt flashing through her jade eyes. "Tell you not to hit her. Or I'll tell sensei!"

Hinata blinked her eyes in surprise and slowly lifted her head to look at the pinkette. Her heart began to pound when she saw the girl give her a nervous smile; one that said 'everything will be alright' despite Sakura's trembling form implying otherwise.

"Oh yeah?" Atsushi replied as menacingly as a seven year old boy could be. "Why you!"

Sakura let out a squeak as she was quickly tackled down by him, Kenta and Ganta holding down onto her arms to make sure she couldn't swing back. Hinata felt tears begin to swell in her eyes once more as she helplessly watched her defender get pummeled in her stead. _I'm so useless!_

But as quickly as Sakura's beat down began, it ended as another feminine albeit much louder voice rang across the area the children were all in. This time, it was Kenta that spoke. "Oh crud it's that Ino girl."

"I-Ino!" Sakura repeated, relieved to see her best friend. Like the pinkette that came before hand Hinata knew little to nothing about the girl known as Ino Yamanaka, but she recognized the blonde girl as she had been well-known among the children of the future Rookie 9.

Ino's hands were on her hips. "And what the heck are you losers doing?!" She was already charging forward to where Sakura was laying and when she was close enough she gave Atsushi a strong shove. "Get off of her!" Ino pushed Kenta and Ganta back as well then stood protectively in front of the teary-eyed girl she had taken under wing about a month ago. Hinata felt both a surge of admiration and envy as she watched on. That was what she had wanted to do had she been strong enough.

Ganta glared, "You can't tell us what to do!"

Kenta nodded and Atsushi shoved Ino back, causing her to nearly trip. "Yeah we're boys so we tell you what to do because we're stronger!"

"Well my dad said that a real boy doesn't hit girls that do nothing wrong to them and that if they do they're actually weaklings!" Ino grinned wickedly as the bullies faces began to twist into ones of realization.

"W-well my dad says that it doesn't matter if who you're fighting's a boy or a girl if you're a ninja!" Ganta stammered out. A nervous sweat was beginning to show on his forhead.

Ino crossed her arms an gave a small 'hmph'. "Well you're dad's wrong because my dad's the best ninja ever!" She had a look of pride on her face. "And my dad trained _me_! So prepare to get hit with a sixteen hit combo!"

That was all it took for the three boys to finally retreat, one of them yelling out something about getting their big brothers. Ino just scoffed though, it didn't matter to her if they actually did bring someone older than them. She'd just make them go through a sixteen hit combo too. After the three boys became nothing but specks Ino placed her hands on her hips with a sigh of frustration. "Geez Sakura I can't let you go anywhere by yourself." She sat down on her knees, brushing out flecks of dirt and whatnot out of Sakura's hair. "And they messed up your ribbon too."

"My ribbon?!" Sakura repeated, reaching up at said object with panic. That had been a gift given to her from Ino when they first became friends and Sakura kept it meticulously clean.

"I think it'll be fine though," Ino said after awhile, making the adjustments for Sakura's ribbon herself. "Anyway how'd you end up getting beat up? We were supposed to be playing hide-and-go-seek remember?" Her voice sounded a little annoyed.

Sakura waved her hands defensively, "Well I was but they were picking on Hyuga-san!"

"Hyuga-san?"

Sakura nodded and pointed over to whomever she was talking about.

This time, it was Ino's turn to jump up in surprise. She hadn't even noticed there was another girl there and it was written all over her face. "Whoa! You've been here the whole time?!"

Hinata avoided any eye contact with her two classmates, feeling wave after wave of embarrassment. That was another problem with her; she lacked presence. Her father told her that was something a leader was supposed to have and she definitely didn't have it. There were times where she even wondered if anyone would notice she was missing had she ever disappeared._ Maybe father would, but that's just because-_"Ano, are you okay now Hyuga-san?" Hinata's train of thought broke and she looked back over at the best friends in front of her. It was Sakura who had asked.

Suddenly Hinata's cheeks felt warmer. "Th-thank you!" Hinata bowed down politely. "Thank you very much!" This had been the first time anyone had stood up for her.

"You don't have to do all that!" Ino sounded flustered and Hinata looked up to see the blonde awkwardly rubbing her neck. "I mean, Sakura was the one that actually saw that you were here so you should be thanking her."

But Sakura became just as flustered, "I just got beat up until you showed up Ino." She shot the Hyuga heiress an apologetic smile. "Sorry I wasn't really that much help to you."

There it was again, the heat rising on Hinata's cheeks and the quickening of her heartbeat. "I-i-it's fine..." _Did I get sick?_ Hinata hoped that wasn't the case as she felt a strange feeling welling up in her stomach, feeling like a thousand butterflies. Like how it would when she knew her father was disappointed in her, but this time it was different. It was _warmer_. Hinata's eyes glanced down to her knees then back to Sakura, her breath heaving in shakily.

"Hinata-sama!"

For the umpteenth time that day, surprise filled the three girls as yet another person entered their smaller group of 'companions'. This time it was an adult though, sporting dark brown hair and like Hinata, lavender eyes void of any pupils. Hinata felt happiness the moment she saw him. It was Kou, her cousin and bodyguard. Kou had a firm look on his face. "Hinata-sama, why are you covered in the dirt?" His opal gaze pointed over to Sakura and Ino accusingly, focusing more on the dirt that had accumulated on Sakura as well. Sakura flinched back, taking cover behind Ino's back.

"Sakura got beat up for her you know so you should be nicer!" Ino said, trying to sound confident.

Hinata wanted to wince as well, not only because of how she hated confrontations, but because of how Sakura's once smiling face had contorted into one of anxiety. Hinata decided that she didn't like the expression on the pinkette's face and felt her cheeks heat up once more from the thought. Luckily, Kou was able to prevent anymore spacing out on the younger Hyuga's part. "Is this true, Hinata-sama?"

"H-hai!" Hinata nodded. Once again she glanced back over to look at Sakura.

"Very well then," Kou bowed his head at Ino and Sakura in apology. "I'm sorry for accusing you of these deeds." He payed no mind to how Ino had turned to Sakura, asking her what 'accusing' and 'deeds' meant. "Come along now Hinata-sama, we need to go back home now." Kou lifted Hinata onto her feet with ease, holding one of her hands.

Ino stood up as well, now wanting to leave the now awkward situation. "Yeah let's go back too Sakura, everybody's probably wondering where we're at now." When Sakura was back on her feet the blonde girl started walking back in the direction she had came from.

"Oh, see you at the Academy, Hyuga-san!" Sakura waved, a timid smile on her face.

Hinata felt her heart beat fast again and she nodded, too tongue-tied to actually say anything. She felt very weird around Sakura, but Hinata was sure that this time weird was good.

"Come on, Sakura hurry up!"

"Coming!" Then without looking back the pink-haired girl turned around, jogging back to catch up the frowning blonde ahead.

_Sakura-san..._ Hinata felt her cheeks become warmer once again as she looked back to watch Sakura as she left, liking how her ribbon bounced as she took a step.

Then as Kou began to lead Hinata back to the Hyuga Compound, she realized that she was certain of four things now. First, her father was the strongest shinobi she ever knew. Second, she was positive that her cousin Neji hated her. Third, being bullied every time she was out of Kou's sight was going to continue for a long time. And fourth, no one made her heart beat faster than Sakura Haruno.


	2. Chapter 1

_Title:_ catch my breath  
**Summary:** After the once shy Sakura Haruno came to Hinata's rescue when they were children, the former Hyuga heiress loved her and when she finds herself on the same team as her long time crush, Hinata hopes to not only to gain Sakura's affections but to become strong enough to protect her as well.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I honestly don't think I'm that creative to come up with a story like it and if I did it would take me a lot longer than fifteen years to make it.**

**A/n:** I can't believe you people, sparing times to give me reviews... I thank you all and I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness and the lack of Sakura in this chapter. I hope you all really enjoy this story and that I keep meeting your expectations. As you can all see this is a slight AU fanfiction, and due to some request from my friends back at school for me to write a story for their favorite Naruto shipping yuri-wise, I decided to make a full on AU on what it would be like with Hinata and Sakura as the main characters. And as you can all see, Hinata's crush is actually Sakura and if you all remember from the summary, they're going to be on the same team.

So I'd like to request some OCs for a genin to be the third member for their team if you all don't mind, and I'll credit the original owner. The one that seems to stand out most or I feel would compliment the dynamics for Sakura and Hinata, and their surprise sensei. I'll PM you if your OC is the one I've chosen to be apart of the team and when we get to Part 2, feel free to update on how they've changed over the years.

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:** 12 -13**(** **Birthday:** **)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**(and if you want go ahead and add a back story for them.)**

**[X]**

_There is an innocence in admiration: it occurs in one who has not yet realized that they might one day be admired._

**[X]**

Chapter One

Iruka Umino's class groaned simultaneously, loud whispers passing through the class.

Once again, the class clown -and the village knucklehead, Naruto Uzumaki, had gotten in trouble and like always, the consequence ended up being for the whole class. Hinata stood up slowly, silently making her way to the line forming in front of the classroom. It had become something of a routine now. Naruto got in trouble and then Iruka decided to spring on a pop quiz of sorts ranging from actual tests to performing ninjutsu. This time, as luck would have it, it was the Transformation Jutsu but Hinata would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she felt frustrated as well.

"Geez." Hinata looked over to her left to see that it was Shikamaru Nara that had spoken. He was a pretty lazy boy, but he had the highest grades in the class regardless.

"We're always paying for your screw ups, Naruto." This time it was Ino that grumbled.

Naruto scoffed. "Like I care."

Hinata felt a pang of sympathy for the boy. Despite how often the boy got in trouble, Hinata found that he was actually a hardworking individual and she inwardly winced at how Ino talked to him. She just never approached him.

It had been four years since the fateful day Hinata had met the two girls known as Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, and a lot had changed since. For one thing the blonde girl had grown her hair out, and just like the complete majority of her female classmates, she had a shameless crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata thought about it briefly for a moment. Maybe the last part wasn't that much of a change, then again, considering how she never really hung out with the sassy blonde, she wasn't all that sure.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata looked forward immediately when she heard the first name called to the front of the class, but much to her relief, it was Sasuke that slowly made his way to the front of the classroom.

"There he goes."

"Isn't he gorgeous?"

"He doesn't even need to take this test."

Almost immediately the murmurs began buzzing through the line of students waiting their turn. But it was only expected. Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, and the prodigy of the class. Hinata looked down at her feet, a negative feeling in her chest. _A prodigy... Just like Neji-niisan._ Neji had graduated the year before hand, but it still remained that he was the prodigy of the Hyuga Clan. One of father's favorites.

"Very good Sasuke, excellent as usual."

Hinata looked up just in time to see Sasuke already heading back to the spot he was in. "Hn."

"Woo go Sasuke!"

"Isn't he the best?!"

Naruto had a look of disdain on his face and while she couldn't exactly hear him, Hinata was sure the boy had muttered something among the lines of 'He isn't that great'. Hinata nodded inwardly, but it wasn't the same feeling of jealousy she assumed Naruto was feeling. She just didn't think that there was anything really notable about the class prodigy. _After all..._

"Sakura Haruno."

When Hinata heard that name a small smile graced her lips and her opal-hued eyes looked at that the pink-haired girl that was now on her way to the front of the class. A red ribbon atop her head, boucing ever-so-slightly with every step. _Sakura-san..._ Just like when she was younger, Hinata's heart began to flutter. _Do your best!_ The blunette twiddled her fingers.

"Coming sir!"

Hinata felt another heart flutter. Sakura's voice never ceased to excite her.

Then with a poof, Sakura's appearance changed from her usual appearance to one identical of Iruka and Hinata had to stop her smile from getting any bigger. The pinkette had passed. Good job, Sakura-san! Relief surged through the blue-haired girl. She wasn't all that worried, but at the same time you could never know when something could go wrong, especially with that unexpected occurrence of pop quiz.

But that was Sakura for you, Hinata reassured herself. The smartest girl of the Rookie 9 and Hinata's crush.

Sakura turned around excitedly, "Shannaro, I did it! Did you see that Sasuke-kun?!" And just like that, the good feeling in Hinata's chest stopped and her smile left her lips. On second thought, maybe she was jealous of Sasuke.

Ino wasn't the only one who had changed since the day Hinata first officially met them, but Sakura had as well. No longer was the girl who got beaten up for her shy, but she was now a loud, boisterous person and while Hinata normally would've been happy with that, there was another thing that had been added to this. Hinata's hands clenched tightly at her jacket.

The one Sakura loved was Sasuke.

"Shut up you're annoying."

_Don't talk to Sakura-san like that!_ Hinata's grip tightened and she bit her lip when she heard another voice muttering at Sasuke's dismissal. It was Ino. "She should've known Sasuke would ignore her. No one would like a nerdy pink-haired forehead girl like her."

And that was a third changed that had happened, and just like Hinata's dislike of Sakura's crushing on another, this was one she wasn't fond of. The friendship between Sakura and Ino had dissipated, and more than likely, their mutual feelings for Sasuke had probably resulted in it rupturing. "Man isn't Sakura cool?" This time the muttering came from Naruto. "That jerk Sasuke doesn't deserve her attention."

One of Hinata's feet shifted uncomfortably. There went the reason why Hinata never approached him. Not because of what the people in her clan told her, or ever because of how she saw the villagers treating him. But just like her, Naruto's affection was directed towards Sakura and he made no secret of it. She didn't really want to start some kind of rivalry with him, but she didn't like the idea of just giving Sakura up to somebody else either.

Hinata sighed, almost inaudibly.

Then there was her. The former heiress of the Hyuga Clan, the disappointment of her family, and a girl. Hinata bit her lip harder, but not hard enough to cause he it to bleed. The one Sakura liked was Sasuke, and there was no sign at all that the pink-haired beauty had any kind of attraction to those of the same sex. There was no way Sakura would ever like her.

She was gloomy, quiet, and anything but 'perfect' as that was how her crush viewed Sasuke.

"Next!" Hinata perked up once more, hoping that her name wouldn't be the one called. "Naruto Uzumaki."

[~;~]

Hinata's face was still flushed from the activities that had taken place earlier in class. After Naruto had been called up, class had been dismissed earlier than usual but the reason it happened was due to Naruto's infamous Sexy Jutsu. Hinata breathed quickly as she stared at the down, walking at much faster pace than she usually would. _I need to calm down..._

Things liked that easily flustered her.

But if there was any silver lining, it was the fact Hinata was somehow able to avoid getting in front of the class that day and... Hinata slowed her pace. She had extra time to herself to avoid going back to the Hyuga Compound. The opal-eyed girl looked up at the sky. It was very beautiful, just like Sakura. Once again a smile graced Hinata's features._ I wonder if Sakura-san is looking up at the sky right now..._ She giggled a little at the thought. After Hinata developed her feelings for the intelligent girl in her class, small fantasies and thoughts like that one were common.

Like her and Sakura being jonin, Hinata a proud leader of the Hyuga and Sakura at her side as the Hokage. There had even been one where it was the two fighting enemy shinobi, but instead of one of them being a damsel in distress, they fought side by side and as equals. Or maybe even imaginary dates. Hinata's personal favorite had been where she and Sakura were walking with one another on an empty beach, holding hands and Sakura smiling at Hinata for once... Not Sasuke. A small blush rose on Hinata's face as she remembered it.

_"You look beautiful in this dress, Hinata." Imaginary Sakura said, moving her free hand to softly move a stray piece of hair behind Hinata's ear. Her jade green eyes twinkled admiringly. __ It was just an ordinary sunny, day in Konoha, no training and no school plaguing them. It only added to the surreal scenery beside them as they walked._

_Imaginary Hinata blushed, but her smile remained and she squeezed Sakura's hand gently. "No, you're much more beautiful than I ever could be, Sakura-san." _

_Sakura poked the blunette's nose softly, a mock-stern look on her face. "Sakura."_

_Hinata almost felt her blood freeze, "Sa..." It would be the first time she would say Sakura's name without any kind of formal honorifics. "Sakur-"_

"Um excuse me miss, could you go a bit faster?"

A full on blush covered Hinata's face and she quickly moved to the side. "Su-sumi masen(excuse me)!" Embarrassment was rushing all through out Hinata's body.

There had been one thing that had stayed with Hinata since the day her life turned upside down with the arrival in her crush. Her tendency of spacing off when she was in deep thought. It had slightly improved over the years, but when it came to Sakura-related manners, it was rather easy for her to get stuck in her own mind and ignore what was going on.

_Why can't I do anything right?_ Hinata asked herself as she took a seat on a near by bench.

What made her even think she could be a ninja?!

It was already bad enough with her constant failures at gaining the approval of her father, but she extremely doubted she was ready for what was going to come in the next couple of days. Tomorrow she would take her final exam as an Academy student, and if she passed the day after that she would be a full-fledged genin. A beginning ninja, and that would mean Hinata would be seeing less and less of the girl she had developed feelings for.

The way teams were decided were always the same. Two boys, one girl. She and Sakura were definitely not going to be ending up on the same team; if Hinata was lucky, she would probably be assigned the team number before or after Sakura's.

Hinata's fingers began to twiddle once more.

This was the fate given to her the day she was born. She was never meant to trully be the heiress of the Hyuga Clan, it was actually Hanabi, her seven year old sister. And Hinata was meant to have feelings for a girl named Sakura Haruno, but Sakura Haruno would always like someone else.

It was destiny.

That was a lesson her grandfather, Housen, had drilled into her at a very young age. Everyone had a destiny, and this was hers; it couldn't be helped.

She looked down at her lap. Would she just die a lowly genin on her first mission? That seemed like a plausible possibility considering how her life was playing out so far, Hinata notioned.

"Hanako don't walk so fast!" Hinata looked up to see a couple walking by. The girl had been walking ahead quickly, and just barely at her side was a boy who was slightly out of breath. "Geez."

'Hanako' just grinned. "You just walk too slow Ryuu."

'Ryuu' just rolled his eyes. "Why do I like you again?" He grumbled, but the girl beside him didn't seem phased by his comment.

"You've always liked me!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Hinata couldn't help but feel slightly envious of the two as they walked by. That was something Hinata would never get to do, at least not genuinely. More than likely she would end up in an arranged marriage. But she still felt a bit happier. She once had a daydream similar to that, but instead it was her and Sakura exchanging a cute moment of asking one another why they liked one another. It was one of the first few she had after Hinata discovered that her feelings for the pinkette wasn't some strange ailment.

_**(Flashback)**  
"C'mon Sakura let's go!"_

_"W-wait for me, Ino!"_

_Hinata watched the two girls from afar. She felt slightly creepy for doing so, but she was to shy to actually approach them. But there was also... Hinata lightly clamped a hand over her chest. The fact her heart still beated uncontrollably every time she spotted Sakura. It had only been a couple of days since their previous encounter and since then, the strange heart patterns happened. It wasn't like she was in any kind of trouble, Hinata had reasoned, but it wouldn't stop!_

_So Hinata settled for the next best thing after approaching them, following after them. _

_The two girls had headed to Konoha Park and until Kou had eventually found her, Hinata's gaze never left Sakura's form. _

_Hinata felt at her forehead. Her forehead didn't feel hot, or at the very least, she didn't think so. She could never really tell since she was already warm, but for now she could guess that she didn't have a cold or fever._

_Kou noticed the hand motion. "Are you alright, Hinata-sama?" His voice sounded very concerned._

_The seven-year old looked down at her feet, watching how she occasionally kicked up dust or sent a pebble sailing through the hair. "My chest feels strange..." She admitted, not feeling comfortable sharing her condition with anyone. _

_"Feels... strange?" Kou squatted down, halting their walk back to the Compound. "What do you mean?"_

_"..." Hinata took a moment, before answering. "My heart keeps beating really fast when I keep looking at one of my classmates, am I sick, Kou? It feels weird..."_

_The older man's face paled considerably. "K-Kou?"_

_"Hinata-sama having a crush? I can't accept this!" Said girl jumped at her fellow Clanmate's behaviour. What was a crush, and why was it so bad? "Hinata-sama, you have no need for crushing on boys. Boys are foul creatures that only want one thing! You're also too young to know that one thing, but my point still stands! You're the heiress to the greatest clan in all of Konoha and you're young there's no need for it."_

_Hinata tilted her head, her opal-coloured eyes full of confusion and curiosity. "A crush?"_

_Kou groaned inwardly, mentally slapping himself for digging a deeper hole for himself. But after much stalling, he decided that he might as well. It would better to explain it to the young girl now rather than later, and if the stars were on his side Hinata's 'boys are icky' stage would immediately kick in like all girls her age. "It's when you really, really like a person. Like how your father loves your mother."_

_Hinata blinked. "Like mother and father?" The reason her heart had been beating so fast every time she saw Sakura was because they were both... wives to one another? That didn't seem right; they were too young to wives or mommies. Or at least, that was what Kou just told her and she already knew that love was different when it came to siblings, like with her little sister. _So does that mean when Sakura-san and I are older we will...?

_The man nodded. "Yes, and your heart beats really fast sometimes. Then you kiss the person." Kou proceeded to make an extremely exaggerated 'kissy face'._

_The heiress blushed and looked away from her cousin's face with an 'ewww', but a giggle still erupted from her throat. Kou never failed in making her laugh. But when Hinata's giggles finally subsided, Hinata shuffled a foot. "So a crush is knowing that you'll marry someone, Kou?"_

_Said male shook his head, now feeling even more awkward explaining this. "It's just when your heart beats really fast around someone because you like them more than any other person in the whole world." Hinata opened her mouth to say more, but Kou stopped her quickly. "Now let's get along now Hinata-sama, everyone is probably wondering why you aren't home yet."_

_Much to Kou's relief, Hinata never asked anymore on the subject. But that was because the blunette was stuck deeply in her own thoughts. _

_So she wasn't sick. The reason, her heart was beating so fast was because she had a crush on Sakura. As if to support the ending she had reached her heart fluttered at the girl's name. _A crush..._ Hinata repeated in her mind._ It's because Sakura-san's my favorite person?_ She thought back to the Sakura and imagined her and her cute red ribbon._

_Despite not knowing her, Hinata could tell she definitely thought of Sakura differently from any other person. Sakura was cute, shy like her, and very nice- going far enough to try and protect her even if she wasn't able to succeed in the end. _

_Hinata smiled for the first time since she had left her home. The reason her heart was beating fast was because she had a crush on Sakura. _And Sakura-san is my favorite person... and that means maybe we'll get married like mother and father!_  
**(End Flashback)**_

Another smile was settling on Hinata's face and it increased in width. She missed having that innocent naive mindset she had as a child, back before everything had changed. But there was one thing that Hinata knew for a fact that didn't changed:

Sakura Haruno was her favorite person.

* * *

"So he didn't pass the test?"

"Figures, that loser."

"My mom says to stay away from him."

The negative feeling in Hinata's chest felt heavier with every passing minute. It was the day of the final exam before becoming an official genin, and while Hinata may have passed... Seeing the Naruto sitting on a swing, frowning and quiet, was something that Hinata couldn't stand. He hadn't passed. The blunette gripped tightly at her forehead protector, she had kept it in her pocket though. She felt like it would be wrong, especially when Naruto was still here. Not that stopped the remaining students in front of the Academy graduates that were still hanging around, taking apart in the unofficial game of 'let's make the deadlast feel like crap'.

She didn't spot Sasuke there though, and that gave Hinata some relief. That would probably make the blonde boy feel worse.

Hinata looked around at her former classmates and she felt a surge of shame fill her. How could anybody have such an ugly personality? It reminded her of Atsushi, Kenta, and Ganta and the days they used to spend bullying her.

But Sakura and Ino had gotten rid of that problem for her, but with Naruto it was worse. It was the entire village, and while Hinata felt bad about it, there was no way she could fight off an entire village of people.

Her opal-eyes looked back over at Naruto and her grip around her forehead protector increased slightly. She barely noticed the people around her leaving as she continued to look at him, every once in a while her gaze directing back to her right jacket pocket. Then with a trembling sigh Hinata finally took a step forward. _Sakura-san was probably scared too when she helped me._ She tried to reassure herself as she continued on, each footstep sounding like an echo in her ear. So I can do this too! "Ano..." her voice was hoarse and barely audible. Hinata cleared her throat. "Ano!"

Naruto looked up from his lap. "Hinata?" He blinked. "What are you still doing here?"

"I just thought that maybe you were sad." Hinata wanted to kick herself. Of course he was sad! He failed the test that would be the kickstarter for his dream: becoming Hokage.

But if the blue-eyed boy was upset, he didn't let it show. "Oh, I'm alright." He said with a weak grin. "I mean, they said I can try again for my last year." But Hinata could tell that he was anything but alright.

Hinata just blinked, not knowing what else to do. "Well, I hope you do even better next time." She tried her best to look as sincere as she felt. "I'm sure you'll pull through."

"Of course I will, I'm the great Naruto Uzumaki I can't just give up!" Naruto clenched a fist. "And you do well too, 'cause this is just a warm-up for you to get in as many missions as you can before I steal the show!" He had a grin on his face, but Hinata was sure it was forced. She really didn't like this. Even if Naruto failed the test his effort should've proved for something, he outshined everyone in that category. "Hey, where's your headband at? You got one right?"

The blunette nodded, averting her eyes from his. "Well shouldn't you wear it, I mean it shows your pride as a Konoha shinobi." But when Naruto saw the look of discomfort on Hinata's face, his 'grin' faltered and he looked away from her face as well. "You don't gotta act all guilty 'cause I didn't pass. I told you, I'd catch up right? So just go ahead and wear it."

"Then," Hinata paused, but after a few seconds she was sure. "Then I, I want you to wear it first, Naruto-san." She almost shoved her forehead protector in his face and with slight embarrassment, she took a step back.

Naruto looked back Hinata surprised. "Wh-what? Are you serious? It's yours you should be the one wearing it!"

Hinata pressed on though, "But you shouldn't feel sad because I think... I think that you should've passed too because you always try really hard, so... even if it isn't actually official, I want you to feel like you graduated too."

Once again, Naruto blinked. He couldn't believe that out of all the people that approached him with this was the person he never talked to in his class. Iruka maybe, but never in a million years did he think Hinata would be the one. So with a shaky hand, Naruto took the headband out of Hinata's smaller hands. The plate metal was still shiny and polished, the cloth felt like silk. Then with as still as he could get himself, Naruto tied it around his forehead. "Thank you, Hinata..."

For a moment, Hinata could've sworn she saw a speckle of a tear in Naruto's eye, but it was gone just as quickly as she spotted it. She shook her head in a way that said she didn't find it to be that big of a problem. "You're a good friend."

This time, it was Hinata's time to feel surprised. To think, that her very first friend... would be the boy who got the entire class in trouble, the knucklehead, and the one who was her unofficial rival for Sakura's feelings. But that didn't stop a smile, from appearing on her face.

...

"You were later than usual, Hinata." Hiashi Hyuga, had a stern look on his face.

Hinata almost flinched when her father's voice spoke out to her. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor, but she still managed to say something. "It took longer than usual for them to distribute the forehead protectors to the graduates."

"And did _you_ graduate?" His voice was piercing.

"Yes." She pulled her headband out into full-view after he asked and she sighed with relief when she heard him give a 'hmph' of acknowledgement.

"Good." He said after a small pause. "Even someone like you should be able to become a genin. You do well to follow in the Hyuga footsteps when you carry out your missions." Hinata nodded, feeling as if she was drowning. She wanted to hurry up and get out of there. "Now go, I need to continue planning Hanabi's training for tomorrow. She's doing exceptional." The last part stung like fury.

Hinata nodded and as quickly as she took out her headband, she left her father's presence. She should've known that he wouldn't have been pleased, even if she managed to pass. The Hyuga girl made it to her room without any other interruptions and she was glad, she didn't feel like seeing anyone after that because she already knew what they'd be saying silently.

That she still wasn't good enough.

_I'm not a genius like Neji-niisan and I'm not strong like Hanabi..._

Hinata looked out the window that was in her room and looked up at the setting sky. The silver linings for that day were few; her passing the exam, Sakura passing the exam, and her new found friendship with Naruto. Hinata bit her lip though, feeling herself tear up. But even then it was going to be bittersweet, because after tomorrow she was going to have to leave them behind.

Both seeing Sakura everyday, and her new friend, Naruto Uzumaki.


	3. Chapter 2

_Title:_ catch my breath  
**Summary:** After the once shy Sakura Haruno came to Hinata's rescue when they were children, the former Hyuga heiress loved her and when she finds herself on the same team as her long time crush, Hinata hopes to not only to gain Sakura's affections but to become strong enough to protect her as well.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I honestly don't think I'm that creative to come up with a story like it and if I did it would take me a lot longer than fifteen years to make it.**

**A/n:** Sorry for the long wait peeps, here's chapter 2 of CMB. I was on tumblr and I had a shitload of SakuHina pics flooding my dash and it rekindled my author's flame for the story. I saw the Last last month and dude the amount of hidden SakuHina traps in the movie were great. Protective! Sakura for the win! Anyone else see the movie? I thought it was okay, but how quickly Naruto was to say I love you was just... yeah. I mean woah dude, slow you're roll!

But over all, the movie was nice. Sasuke shoulda got more screentime though.

But still, it was nice.

**[X]**

_Life is so extraordinary. Wonderful surprises are just around the most unexpected corners._

**[X]**

Chapter Two

Asuma Sarutobi looked over the small stack of papers Iruka brought in. "So this is the list of graduates this year, huh?"

Iruka nodded, his eyes watching carefully as the stack was passed around. _So this is this year's selection of jounin sensei._ He recognized the faces well. Asuma, Kurenai, Takarai, Housen was there, some others, and... Kakashi again. "Up for another genin team, Kakashi?" He asked the masked man sarcastically. Kakashi Hatake, son of Konoha's White Fang, and infamous for never passing a team of rookie ninja. Each and every time he was selected as a genin, all three of them were sent back to the Academy on the same day.

Asuma once joked that Kakashi was more of student breaker than a heart breaker, and Iruka was starting to agree. Kakashi the Rookie Crusher.

"Hmm?" Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled in amusement as he was handed the list of graduates. His eye widened a bit as he caught a particular name on it. "Naruto Uzumaki is one of the graduates on the list?"

Iruka nodded, his eyes narrowing. "He passed fair and square. Is that a problem?"

"No, no," Kakashi raised his hands in mock defense. "Just pleasantly surprised."

The list reached Asuma again who placed the stack on the Third's desk. "It's no surprise to see the Uchiha name on there, I have to say." He whistled.

Takarai nodded, "He's another prodigy shining through the Academy." _Like his brother._ It was a thought that echoed along the minds of the occupants of the room, but no one dared to say it aloud. "So," he was ready to jump the gun. This would be his first ever team, if the rookies passed the test he had in his mind. "Do you already have the teams organized?"

Iruka crossed his arms, "I had a few ideas, but as usual the final say on teams is up to Hokage-sama." All eyes were turned to the Third. "One team I have for certain is team 10. I felt as if it would be a bad move to split the InoShikaChou formation. Then of course, per the rules, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki would be on the same team, I'm not sure for the third, though." Iruka placed a hand on his chin. "With Sakura Haruno's chakra control, I believe she would be a good balance for the two. But it's her blatant feelings for Sasuke that I feel would be a hindrance; which would be the same for all the other females in this class." The brown-haired male sighed.

Kurenai 'tsk'd.

"Is there something wrong, Kurenai?"

Kurenai blinked in surprised. It was the Third who had heard her of all people, "I apologize, Sir." She bowed her head respectfully. It was going to be embarrassing if she were to be lectured in front of so many. Her! A proud jounin and member of the Yuhi Clan.

Hiruzen gave a wrinkly smile, "It's no problem, child," he said warmly and the raven-haired woman felt relief flood into her heart. "But if any of my jounin have concerns on the teams they may be teaching, I'd like to hear them that we can avoid any future problems." Kurenai was a kunoichi with experience and skill, and the Third definitely trusted her judgement.

The genjutsu-specialist paused and her crimson gaze swept around the room. "I was just thinking that perhaps the genders involved in team selecting should be changed into a more fair process."

Iruka blinked, "What do you mean?" Much to Kurenai's fortune, he didn't sound defensive. Yet.

"For the longest time now in Konoha the way teams have been selected have been two males and one female per team, and typically," she noted the amount of males in the room. "More male sensei than female. I believe it would be in Konoha's best interest if perhaps, there could be perhaps be more teams with one male and two females or a same gender team. Particularly, one with just women."

It was silent for a moment, but murmurs quickly spread about the room. Housen's voice rose above the rest. "This has been the way Konoha has done it for generations, there is no point in changing it." He rolled his eyes.

"That's precisely what I said earlier and why I believe we should change it." Kurenai said as calmly as she could. She never did like Housen much; he was too egotistical and sexist for her taste.

Housen snorted, "The female member is there to balance out the masculinity."

"From what I've seen, heard, and experienced the female member of the team is usually the one stuck with any of the chores that seem like they're meant for a woman as well." Kurenai, you do the cooking. Kurenai, fetch the water. She couldn't count the outbursts she had as a genin due to her sensei often shoving those jobs off on her. Of course, it resulted in a lost argument and begrudgingly she would so, Asuma and Raido the only reasons she didn't poison the man's tea.

Housen crossed his arms, "Then as a future reference, we'll make sure to balance out the more 'womanly' tasks evenly."

Asuma laid a hand on Kurenai's shoulders, feeling her tense up. The last thing he wanted was to see a fight start out in the middle of the office. With Housen's level of maturity, he was sure one would break out. "I honestly think it's a good idea."

Takarai looked wishy-washy on the matter, "It's new." He muttered, in deep thought. "I guess I wouldn't mind it. How about you Kakashi?"

Kakashi was cut off before anything was settled though. "I thought you men knew better." Hiro said, scorned.

"Might I ask why you're so against the idea of an all female team?" Kurenai asked, surprisingly calm. How she managed to keep such a cool, collected head when a situation was heating up was a mystery for the ages.

"Nothing, except that men are clearly stronger, hence the reason for the way the teams have been set up."

Kurenai's eyes narrowed, "Well forgive me if my memory is incorrect, but I certainly recall you being sent to the hospital after a certain encounter from a three-woman-cell from Kumo." Housen gasped, his face heating up, but he said nothing. "Kumo's been seen to enlist female only squads with clear success. If it worked there, why not here?"

Asuma smirked. That's my girl.

The Third held back a smirk of his own, "Well you've certainly given some clear evidence," from the corner of his eye he saw Housen's scowl deepen. "In fact, it's a very good idea. It would be foolish to remain in an archaic way of thinking, as there are certain traditions that should be changed or forgotten. Iruka! Are there any concerns with this new arrangement?"

Iruka shook his head, "No sir."

"Very well." The village leader cleared his throat. "For this year's Academy graduates, we will have one squad consisting of three kunoichi. Next year, I'd like to more changes in the way we select the teams. Now," the elder Sarutobi took a small hit from his pipe. "Is there any particular kunoichi you could see working on a squad together, Iruka?"

The chunin thought back to the girls in his class, "Well, there are a few I think that could do the job."

[';']

Hinata sighed quietly as she ate her breakfast.

It was quiet at the table. Hinata always found it strange with how a table could be so quiet despite how full it was.

Hanabi was sitting to her father's right, Hinata to the left, Neji- her cousin she was sure hated her- was absent that morning for a mission, and other Hyuga decorated the sides of the table as well. This was typically just Main Branch members. Aside from Neji, Branch family members ate with their own individual families. There were only few occasions when the entire Clan ate together, and Hinata finally becoming a genin wasn't one of them.

Hinata tightened her grip on her chopsticks.

"Father," she cleared her throat briefly. She wanted to get out of this household as quickly as possible. "I, I'm going to leave now."

Hiashi made a sound of acknowledgement. "Very well. Do not disgrace the Hyuga name whatever team you make."

The blue-haired girl nodded, her bangs covering her eyes.

As she stood up, she caught the gaze of Hanabi and Hinata nodded towards her, a small smile on her lips. Then before she could get lectured on taking to long to leave, Hinata made her way out the dining area.

_I wonder what team I'll end on and who will be my sensei._ Hinata slipped on her sandals and she took a deep breath, then exited her house. The Clan gates were easy to open as usual, and Hinata adjusted her headband. This was going to be the first day of her shinobi life.

"Oh, Hyuga-san, on your way to the Academy?"

Hinata smiled as she saw the friendly old shop keeper that would always give her candy. "Oh, Tamura-san, good morning." Hinata lightly jogged to her. The woman was in her seventies and Hinata was sure she never saw saw her in anything but a kimono. Her face held the wrinkles of wisdom and the corner of her lip had a small pink scar on it. "Yes, I am."

Tamura smiled in return. "I remember my old days in the Academy, my days as a genin, too." She gave a hardy laugh. "You make sure to be careful. I hope you get more mature teammates than I did, Kyohei and Yukio were always driving me up the wall."

Hinata giggled as well. "I hope so, too."

"And always make sure to listen to your sensei," the small woman continued. "But if you know there's something wrong make sure to give them a big thrashing."

The younger's smile had a nervous tint to it. "I doubt that'll happen."

Tamura patted Hinata's shoulder and gave a small look of disapproval, "Now, now you need to be more confident. Stick out your chest and hold your head high; you're very beautiful Hinata, but the boy's will never notice if you keep on shying away."

"R-right..." The boys could continue on ignoring her, Hinata thought, but she would never say that out loud. She had yet to tell actually tell Tamura the truth about her feelings for Sakura. As old as Tamura was, she'd probably be shocked and repulsed at the thought of same gender couples and she didn't want to risk the friendship she had with the older woman. "I'll try." Maybe Sasuke's confidence was the reason Sakura liked him so much; it would be worth a shot.

"Well get along now, Hyuga-san, and tell me about your day." Tamura smiled one last time and Hinata smiled back with a nod as she walked forward.

_Be more confident. Like Naruto-kun is!_ She wondered if she would ever see him again. Now that she actually got to know him a little bit, she hoped she would get to hang out with him more. He was her first actual friend after all. But then there was the fact that with her being a genin she would rarely get the chance to talk to him, or any other of the civilians. Then again there was the fact she knew that his favorite place to eat was Ichiraku's; Hinata had often caught sight of the maverick blonde on the days he wasn't causing some sort of havoc.

Hinata smiled to herself. They could hang out there.

Or even spar together!

Maybe the day would shape up presently after all! Hinata clenched her fists together happily and looked up at the sky. There was just the right amount of clouds in it; enough to indulge the imagination with cloud watching, but few enough to still see the sun and bright sky. This had to be a good premonition.

* * *

"Yo, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata gasped in surprise. "Naruto-kun?"

She had just entered her classroom and was about to take a seat when she heard that familiar voice. "Guess who actually managed to graduate." Naruto grinned widely, and jiggled the headband that was tied proudly across his forehead. "Me!"

The Hyuga girl smiled and clapped her hands together happily. "I'm so happy for you." She wouldn't be leaving behind a friend after all!

Naruto sauntered over to where Hinata was standing, taking a seat. "Same here. I was actually starting to worry there a bit. But Konoha's future Hokage wasn't getting held back anytime soon, and here I am!" He laughed loudly. "Iruka-sensei would be blind to notice a shinobi with my skills."

Hinata giggled nervously and took a seat next to him. There were a few eyes on them and from what she could tell, the people they belonged to were all gossiping about their new found development. Usually, she was never noticed, and that was alright with her for the most part. Too many of the girls were too obsessed with Sasuke, and the girls that weren't didn't really appreciate her attempts to talk to them because they thought _she_ was obsessed with Sasuke. So her attempts at friendship never worked too well.

She especially never had any time of boy friend before, and certainly not one who had a crush on the same person she did.

Hinata paled slightly. Could she tell Naruto that she liked girls? And if she could, what would he say if she told him it was Sakura? Would he not want to be her friend anymore?

Naruto's voice broke the blunette out of her train of thought, "We should totally end up on the same team!" The blonde swung his shoulder around Hinata's shoulders who blushed at the sudden contact. "I mean, even if we don't it'll be cool. As long as I don't end up with Sasuke. But I'd love to end up on Sakura's too. But still, it'd be great being on the same team right?"

"R-right!" Hinata nodded.

Being on a team with at least one friend _would_ be great.

That was Hinata heard a loud thundering sound from the hall behind her. "_Goal_!"

It was Sakura and Ino.

"Hah!" Ino managed to get out between gasps. "Looks like I win again, Forehead!"

Sakura snorted in disbelief, "No way! My toe was in at least a centimeter ahead of yours!"

Hinata looked over her shoulder and held in her breath. Sakura was right behind her! She had on her usual red and green combo, but in place of her usual red ribbon, was her Konoha headband. It was a nice replacement."Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood up, his cheeks red as well as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Good morning!"

The pinkette made a face, "Hi, Naruto." She said reluctantly, her attention from Ino gone. She honestly didn't like Naruto all that much, he was always annoying her. "Oh, morning, Hinata." Much to Sakura's surprise, Hinata was sitting next to where Naruto had just been. Since when did those two start being friends? Not that she could really say anything as she didn't really didn't talk to them that much, but still.

"Oh, um, m-morning... Sakura-san." Hinata's heart was pounding. They were talking to one another! She looked back at her hands. This was going to be too much fr her to deal with if this kept up. Talking to the Sakura in her daydreams was way different than talking to the Sakura she saw everyday in class. She didn't have any kind of conversation ready for this! In her mind, she and Sakura were already good companions.

Naruto luckily diverted Sakura's attention, "Hey Sakura, wanna sit here? I saved you a seat!" He said in a sing song voice. Patting on the bench for the table he and Hinata had chosen to sit at.

Sakura shook her head, "I'd rather sit with Sasuke-ku- ahh!" Sakura gasped when she saw finally saw spotted Sasuke. As usual, he looked so hot and right next to him was Ino, who was smirking gleefully in Sakura's direction. "That porker-"

"Alright everyone, take a seat." Iruka walked in finally.

Sakura sighed and with one last glare at Ino, reluctantly shoved passed a still standing Naruto to plop down next to Hinata. There was no way she was going to sit just next to Naruto if Hinata was there. Besides, Hinata was nice from what she could remember. Which wasn't much, but still. Hinata was the quietest person in class aside from Sasuke, so she would bring peacefulness to Sakura's unwanted seating arrangements.

Hinata on the other hand was feeling anything but peaceful. _Sakura-san is...! Sakura-san is...!_ She didn't sit next to Naruto, she sat right next to her instead. Maybe that constituted towards Sakura disdain of the boy, but she didn't see sitting next to Sakura happening on her last day sitting inside the classroom she grew accustomed to over the years. "A-ano..." When Sakura looked her way, Hinata's throat suddenly felt dry. "I.. I hope you end up on a good team, Sakura-san." Oh Kami she was stuttering.

Sakura gave a small appreciative smile, "Thanks, Hinata. I do too. I hope you get a nice one, too."'

Hinata blushed. "Thank you..."

"No problem."

"Ahem!" Iruka's voice rang across the room. "Everyone quiet please! Alright, starting today you are all officially ninja. But keep in mind, that you are all still genin - beginning ninja, and as genin, you will all be serving on teams of three that will be taught as a single jounin." Iruka smiled softly as he looked over his former students. "I'm very proud of you all. And I expect you all to serve the village well regardless of who's on your team. Speaking of which, this as of late, Hokage-sama has decided that there will be a change in how we do teams. As you all know, on every team there is one of you that will be the only girl on it. However, with those concerns coming up, the Third has decided that this year will be the year of when that is no more. This year, one of the teams will be serving as a team consisting of all the members being kunoichi, and with the next graduating batch of genin, there will be more."

Murmurs instantly filled the class.

"An all girl team? Really?"

"Wait, they're seriously going to do this?"

"What? There's no way I wanna be on that team! If that happens I won't be with Sasuke-kun!"

Iruka cleared his throat once more, "Continuing on. While I normally would list the teams in order of number, I would like to get the suspense over with the lucky team is, Team 5! And the members will be, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, and... Ino Yamanaka."

"WHAT?!"

Hinata blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

Was she hearing things correctly? She wasn't sure as time seemed to stop.

"Iruka-sensei, I refuse to be on the same team as Sakura! I don't even like her!"

"I don't wanna be on the same team as you either, Ino! Iruka-sensei, Hinata's fine but does it have to be Ino?!"

Iruka sighed. He knew this would happen. But in all honesty, it was for the best. This would probably be the best chance for Sakura and Ino to rekindle the friendship he remembered them having. "The decision for the teams have already been made. Now, I'm listing off the teams properly this time so everyone listen up! Team 1..."

Hinata felt like she was dreaming. Was this really happening?

"Team 4..."

What were the chances that she...?

"As I said before, Team 5 will have Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka."

With that sentence Sakura and Ino scowled, jade and blue glaring at each other darkly before they broke away with a 'humph!' Sakurab looked at Hinata apologetically. "Sorry about that Hinata, it's not you, it's her."

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up. This really was happening.

She and Sakura Haruno were on the same team.

* * *

_**Team 7:** Naruto Uzumaki, Ami Sasahara, Sasuke Uchiha._  
_**Team 8:** Chihiro Shinonome, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame._  
_**Team 10:** Kyoko Tachibana, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi._

* * *

**Preview:** Hinata, Sakura, and Ino meet their new sensei and much to their surprise, find that even though they are out of the Academy, they're still being tested. As for their sensei, they just hope the team's compatibility will improve.


End file.
